


You look perfect

by Thepolishyanderefox



Series: Zelink Fluff Collection [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternative timelime, F/M, Fluff, but it's still innocent, happy end (They freaking deserve it at this point), maybe hinted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: Link after saving the Kingdom and it's crown princess, shares a tender moment with said woman.Because after all every good story has an happy ending right?





	You look perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooooooooooooooooo I have fun writing these. Maybe leave a comment? I'm desperate plz

Link stared at the princess before him. He hadn't had a proper moment of peace with her since 7 years. He almost couldn't say that he would've recognized her if he hadn't known. The pretty young girl he once had gnown had grown into a beautiful woman, her long blonde hair freely falling down her shoulders like a waterfall of gold. Her sky blue eyes looked back at him and he noticed the slight bags under them. 'She must be terrribly tired...' His thoughts were confirmed when he felt a soft body press against his, two slender arms wrapping around his waist. Before he could even react he felt his shirt get wet and noticed that Zelda was shaking and sobbing softly, her gloved hands gripping onto his tunic like he would vanish if she let him go. "I-I... I missed you... So m-much-". He finally wrapped his strong arms around her as well, whincing a bit because of the cuts on it. Well actually all the cuts on his body.  
She instantly let go of him and whiped her eyes, now reddend and wet. She looked up at the slightly taller man and finally -finally- smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it, gently taking her small hands into his larger, worn ones. He wasn't a man of many words but he felt this was one of the moments that it was needed. "I-I m-missed yu-you too..."  
He cringed at himself. His voice was ruff , almost dark sounding because of his rare use of it. Zelda seemed suprised at first but her face softened and she sqeezed his hands softly in return. Link remembered the stories that the Deku Tree would tell him and the Kokiri back in his childhood. Stories where after the epic journey the Knight in shining armor would kiss the rescued princess and they both lived happily ever after.  
His cheeks reddened slightly. He couldn't do that. She was the princess and he rescued her but... 

He wasn't a prince. Or in fact even a knight. He was a peasant. A peasant who just so happened to be a reincarnation of the legendary hero.  
He was lost in thought and didn't notice the princess sway until he felt the familiar body leaning against his but this time it wasn't a hug. Link quickly realised that she must've been even more tired than he had thought. He leaned down and picked her up bridal style, the calm peacefull area around them fading back to the destroyed battlefield.  
He looked down at Zelda as she returned the gaze, leaning up and laying her lips against hs own.  
Link was baffled for a moment before returning the kiss, slowly turning and walking towards castle town.

 

 

 

3 years later...  
"Are you sure?"  
"Certainly. I saw how master Link climbed into the queen's balcony again, carrying a bouqet."  
"Ohhh that's so romantic! But wait you don't think they..."  
"Haha! All I can say is that he didn't climb out again that night."


End file.
